Traitor
by Adamantium Arrow
Summary: The name Glaivestorm has always been held in high regard, but what happens when a daughter befouls it? What has she done? Can she fix the chain of events, or is it too late for the kaldorei? OCs; Ashevne and others. Better than summary sounds; please R&R for more.


**This is a one shot I wrote because (surprise) I was bored. Not that I'm neglecting everything else, its just something that came to me. There's updates ready for my other fics but on with this one.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
I only own the characters (EXCEPT SENTINELS). I do not own the name Glaivestorm. The aforementioned names are the names of my toons that I play as in WoW, and I do roleplay as most of them on Moon Guard, Argent Dawn and Wyrmrest Accord accordingly. I do not own WoW (otherwise Mists and WoD would have had more new content), night elves, Sentinels, Nightsabers, Darnassian or anything mentioned. I only own my OC's.**

 **Please read the AN on the bottom of the fic thank you :)**

~FANFICTION~

Deep set eyes stare with wonder at the Fountain Of Elune, tendrils of deep amaranthine hair falling down past her shoulders, pale lilac skin glowing in the quiet peace. Her figure was stood poised, a feral grace and an untamed beauty unmarred by the chains that held her hands and feet together, bound like an animal. Sentinels stood by her, eyes locked on the kaldorei's sombre figure, arrows notched into their shiny, crystalline bows, nightsabers standing close by in case the elf made a run for it.

Empty dagger sheaths were notched at her waist, the supple leather armor clinging to her curves, emphasising her taut muscles, boots reaching halfway up a powerful thigh, hands roughened and scarred with years of combat. But yet she was beautiful, in her own way, despite the scarred limbs and melanoid expression.

" _Ashah'falah_ ," the elf said, the words flowing off her tongue, her voice soft and without resistance. " _Shaha lorma_." The words were pained now, a single tear falling from the glowing eyes, her expression collected but the sadness that clouded her eyes was visible from the glows of the fountain.

Another tear fell from her glowing eyes, falling onto the surface of the water.

And another.

Then another.

 _Traitor._

"I am sorry… I am sorry for all my mistakes." Her voice was gravelly now, guttural sounds coming from her accented tongue, her fingers clenched, unable to wipe the tears from her face. "I am sorry, for I have sinned greatly, forgive me, though I do not deserve forgiveness…" The words were murmured and sad, a final footprint upon this world, tears falling down her face yet again, sending amethyst streaks across the markings upon her features.

"I am sorry, Elune." She said, raising her head, the cry louder this time. "I am sorry for I have done wrong, and I accept what is coming, I do. _Andu falah-dor_." She said, her voice growing quiet again at the very end of the sentence, taking a step back, her eyes downcast. She looked the picture of sadness, the scars prominent on her pale skin, head bowed at an angle, unkempt purple locks shielding the guilty's face from view.

With a final breath, the elf stepped back again, not even resisting this time as the sentinels grabbed her bound wrists firmly, their powerful fingers digging into the hard muscle that had been acquired from years of questing and serving the Kaldorei. Until now. She had been...discovered.

 _Traitor._

"Put on a mask," she whispered quietly to herself, her lips barely moving. "Do not let them see. Do not show weakness. You have brought this upon yourself. You chose this. Bear the consequences."

She was silent as she was ushered away, aware but not comprehending the open stares of the fellow children of the stars. She felt her lip sliding under her teeth as she saw the shock and horror of her family, their proud heritage now marred by the elf who made the wrong decisions. The hate, the rage and the sorrow, as well as the unshielded betrayal that lingered in their glowing eyes.

But yet she walked, calmly avoiding their gaze as if it didn't affect her.

However, it was just pretence. The fire and bloodlust burning inside the elven woman's soul couldn't fully extinguish the emotions that were exuded from her family, the elves that had raised her. The Glaivestorm Family, once a legacy of Druids and Priestesses, now befouled by a lowly rogue.

 _Disgrace._

The stares of her siblings burned into her back as she walked, the orange orbs of her brother's eyes shrouded with disappointment, her sisters' deep, kind, pupil-less fissures cold and icy, sending shivers up her spine as she strode through Darnassus, the heart of the Night Elves' paradise of Teldrassil. Many others looked on her retreating form with scorn, expressions twisted with disdain.

 _Traitor._

But her head was held high, the long amethyst locks curling in the tendrils of wind that blew about the trees, the whisper of the wisp spirits screaming in her ears. Despite that, she stood tall. Unashamed outwardly, but yearning to make a change inwardly. Regret. Hatred. Self loathing.

 _Why...why did I trust them? Why did I believe_ , she thought to herself, a slight spasm of pain rippling across her poker face as the contemptuous gazes bored into her figure, analysing her. Tearing her apart.

Never again would the name Glaivestorm bring honor. It would now be a name spat with scorn, the betrayer's family, the lowly rogue. All the eons of service to Elune would soon be forgotten. She had ruined their lives. Forever…

A cage lay waiting outside, several Sentinels standing by with their bows drawn. Nightsabers stood loyally by their side as the elf was pushed into the narrow cage, her handcuffs bound to the cage as it was locked and sealed with magic.

" _Asha'falah_." The rogue said, her deep eyes gazing at the tree for the last time, as the Sentinels hoisted the cage a few feet above the ground, still wet from recent rainfall. The scent of dew calmed her as she gave her final goodbye. " _Elune-adore_ , mother. Father. Tysanda. Thalynwen. E'alia. Ayyna. Maaeith. _Elune-adore. Elune-adore._ "

Ashevne Glaivestorm.

 _Traitor._

~FANFICTION~

Translations:

 _Asha'falah_ (I'm sorry)

 _Shaha lorma_ (Thank you)

 _Elune-adore_ (Elune be with you)

 _Andu falah-dor_ (Let balance be restored)

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Depending on what you guys think, I may turn this into a series of one shots, or continue this detailing what Ashevne has done and why she has been punished like this. I have a vague idea in mind, but if no one wants to read it, I'll prioritise what the readers want, as I do have a lot of writing going on at the moment.**

 **Still, if you enjoyed it REVIEW. It only takes a second, and its basically the best way to ensure updates.**

 **Basically, if you'd like more, please do tell me.**


End file.
